phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Errors
These are the mistakes on Phineas and Ferb whethers its the laws of phyics or worse the law Season 1 Rollercoaster *In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Candace states that this date was the first day of the summer, but Mrs. Flynn states that Candace told her about another of the boys' ideas, making it at least the second day. Although it'' may'' have happened after the last day of school. *When the boys were finished riding the rollercoaster at the start of the episode the usher said "please exit to the left" but if they did that they would have exited in the middle of the coaster. *The boys borrow one of the 'contraptions' at the automotive factory in order to speed up the building process. The rail passes by Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and continues past it. But as the kids are riding the rollercoaster later on, they ride on spiraling rails that wrap around the outside of the building. *When Ferb goes on the stage before unveiling the rollercoaster, several characters appear in more than one place, with some having different coloration. An example of this is a duplicate of Katie who is not recolored. *Before the unveiling of the rollercoaster, when Katie and Ginger are seen from behind, they have their berets on, but when they're seen from front, they aren't worn. Katie is also wearing a sash. *When Perry was captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, there was no nail underneath him, but later there was a nail underneath him, which he uses to attack Doofenshmirtz. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets the nail stuck in his foot, there is no blood, but because the nail pierced the skin, he should have been bleeding. *While Perry was in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a machine breaks a window, we then see the outside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., and there's a hole in the wall, but after we see the outside of the building again, there's no hole in the wall. *Candace drives to the store on her bicycle, but she later drives home with her Mom, and she doesn't take her bicycle. *When the roller coaster was flying by the satellite, Phineas knew that if it crashed to Earth, that Candace was in charge, but Candace never told Phineas and Ferb the condition that would allow her to be in charge, so how did Phineas know? *Ferb's platypus line is technically incorrect, being that long and short nosed echidna also lay eggs. In addition, platypuses and echidnas are classed as monotremes and not mammals. Phineas's line about Perry laying an egg is also incorrect, because only females lay eggs, and Perry is obviously male ("Perry Lays an Egg"). The Fast and the Phineas *When the cameraman takes a picture of Candace she has a bitter face but the picture comes out shocked. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally presses the deflate-inator ray, it reflects of something and hits the blimp releasing it's air. But then in the scene after Candace's screech, the blimp seems to be normal hitting into the broadcasting tower. *The Garcia-Shapiro house appears to have been placed directly in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, though it should be much farther away, as both households are across the street from each other. Lights, Candace, Action! *Phineas says that Candace will get hit with 800 cubic ft. of rats, spiders, and snakes, but when the close up on the boxes, it shows rats, bats, and snakes *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's age-inator shows green on the power level when he is about to demonstrate it, but shows red when he is coming back in. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's power level appears on the right of the machine when Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes back into his building after demonstrating his invention, but it is supposed to be on the left, as it is in the rest of the show. *A couple of the Fireside Girls were in the testing audience when the movie was under its screening test but weren't turned old by the blast from Doofenshmirtz's invention. Raging Bully *When Buford comes to the table where Phineas and Ferb are sitting, Ferb's bigger eye is in the front of his face, while his smaller eye is behind it, where normally, the smaller eye would be in the front. *When Perry opens his roll of whistles, "Komodo Dragon" is misspelled as "Kamodo Dragon". *As aired on August 1, 2010 on Disney Channel, Buford's introduction by the ring announcer was changed from "He's from a broken home... He's missing a chromosome..." to "He's from a broken home... His hobby is breaking bones..." Candace Loses Her Head *When Isabella talks to Linda at the gift shop, Ginger stands next to her. But when the camera zooms in on Isabella, Ginger is colored with Katie's color scheme. *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls first show up, Isabella is wearing her uniform (but with her regular hair bow in place of her beret). When she comes upon Phineas and Ferb working on the monument, she's switched to her regular outfit. *When Isabella says "They're getting closer!", her eyes are black instead of blue. The Magnificent Few *The close-up of the traffic signal shows the lights in reverse order: green on top and red at the bottom. When the signal is shown from a distance, the green light is in its traditional place at the bottom. *The sign on the freeway advertising Clem's Carnival misspells it as "carnaval". *Doofenshmirtz's lair is first misspelled as "Doofenshmirtz Evil Lncorporated", and the second time you see it, it is "Doofenshmirtz EviL Incorporated". S'Winter *Doofenshmirtz didn't plug in the meltinator until after he zapped the Flynn-Fletcher car, so the car's tires should have remained unaffected. *In the beginning of the episode Ferb ate the top of his snow cone, but in the next scene it was still there. Jerk De Soleil *When we first see Candace in bed she is wearing her normal clothes, but in the next scene she is wearing her pajamas. *Jeremy tells Candace the vegetables are home grown, but later he said they were wild parsnips. It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World *When Doofenshmirtz blasts the toy monster truck, it is yellow, but in the alien world it's red *When Candace calls her mom,she is looking at the monster trucks wheel from her room,even though her room is on the top floor. Mom's Birthday *In the multiple flashbacks Phineas has about remembering his mother's birthday, one flashback is from It's About Time!. This could possibly be an airing mistake, as "It's About Time!" was aired a day after this episode. (Dan Povenmire has also stated that they must be careful for what they put in the episodes, because silly things such as this or E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., which named events that happened after the episode aired, will happen because Disney has their own reasons for airing episodes at different times.) *During the Rollercoaster flashback scene, Isabella is no longer behind Phineas, and instead is replace by a random girl. *Isabella was shown on the stage performing, but she was also in the audience at the same time. *When Phineas is handing Mom the magazines, he hands her "Mom Biweekly" when he says "Mom Weekly" and "Mom sub-Weekly". *When Candace tries to play the bongos, it shrinks and Candace is okay, even though there was a rope around her neck. It should have choked her instead. It's About Time! *The motor scooter's track disappears while Phineas and Candace talk about the footprint. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing Agent P to the door, Agent P's height is just under the doorknob, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is closing the door, Agent P grows to be half the height of the door. *When Perry leaves Dr. Doofenshmirtz's room, he hears him say "Curse you, Peter the Panda!" which most likely means that Peter the Panda had destroyed the Freezeanator Ray, however, later in the episode Peter the Panda is seen disassembling the Freezeanator, through he might had said that to make Perry sad. *The T-Rex smashes Phineas' motor scooter along with the time-machine, yet the boys ride on it in perfect condition to save Candace, yet later they drop it in the water but Ferb is seen wheeling it along soon after. *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls read the message in the fossilized footprint, Holly doesn't wear a beret, and then after Isabella finishes reading it, Holly is now wearing her beret. Also, Gretchen's skin color continues into the bottom half of her glasses frame in this same scene. *Near the end of the episode, Isabella reminds Phineas that he didn't put an M in "time machine" when it was shown that he did when the Fireside Girls were origanlly reading the note. *It looks like Phineas spelled Candace's name "Candase" on his note in the fossil, though this could just be a smudge in the writing. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz finishes singing he sees Peter the Panda taking apart the Freezeanator Ray. There are some parts of the Ray sitting on the ground, but when the next scene comes the parts are gone. *When Peter the Panda breaks Dr. Doofenshmirtz's picture, Doofenshmirtz is holding it upside down, but in the next scene it is shown right side up. *When the T-Rex footprint is shown in the rain, if you look closely Candace's drawing is gone. Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Linda asks Lawrence if he knows what day it is. Lawrence replies that it's Thursday. Linda leaves in a huff. When Candace pulls out the calendar, she points to June 15th, which is on a Tuesday (or Wednesday, if the calendar were starting on Mondays). *Why is Swampy stamping books that have been returned "Overdue?" *Phineas calls Isabella to ask her for help on putting up the stage. She and the Fireside Girls are "already on it," building a stage in front of the garage. Later, when Laurence is commiserating over the failure of the "Love on the Run" plan, Phineas and Ferb come in to tell him they've got it covered. They open the garage to reveal the members of Love Händel, but there is no sign of a stage in front of the garage. *Later, when the band walks out on the stage, it's elevated, but the garage is at ground level. The Ballad of Badbeard *In "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", Phineas says that their "camp" doesn't have a flagpole, but Buford raises Baljeet's underpants on a flagpole. *When Clyde sings the song, Buford plays the concertina but torwards the end of the song, the kids go near Clyde but Buford doesn't hold a concertina (although the music is still playing). *When the gang enters the cave, as Baljeet comes onscreen his shirt stripes are blue for a split second, instead of red. *Grandma was part of the hiking party when Grandpa warned about the orange moss, but corrected him later in Candace's tent. Greece Lightning *When Norm says "Let's invite our wives next time", the muzzle on the ox head is gray. *Ironically, Gladiators were Roman, not Greek. Ferb said this in the next episode ("Leave the Busting to Us!"), correcting the error. *When Isabella walks up to see what the boys are doing, she greets their dad with, "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn." Lawrence is a Fletcher, not a Flynn (However Isabella might not have known that he is Phineas' Step-Dad). Leave the Busting to Us! *Ferb mentions that "that is why I will never wear suspenders in public". Since he is British, he should have called suspenders "braces." However, this may have been left out purposely to cause less confusion. *After Agent P swings in to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. the window he just swung through is covered in glass. *Doofenshmirtz removes the paper to reveal a brick wall, but when it's shown inside, there is a small window right where the wall was. It could be a mirror. The Best Lazy Day Ever *When Phineas first wakes up, he has two pillows on his bed. When he and Ferb race out of their room, there is only one. *When Jeremy's band is hit with the Uglyinator, Coltrane and the drummer switch places. Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Phineas's scooter turns into a bike when he arrives at the Pointless World Records stage. When the kids get their equipment, Phineas and Ferb use different garages even when they live in the same house. *When Perry breaks free of the ice block he was trapped in, you can see for a second that the underside of his fedora is the same color as his skin. *When the World Records guy says 2 records at in the same day there were actually 3 so '''those '''would be the records. Other episodes *When Candace is freaking out about the long line and Stacy shakes her by the shoulders, Stacy's eyes flicker from brown to blue, back to brown and then blue again ("[[Flop Starz") *When the lady compliments Ferb on his outfit, her lips do not move ("Run Away Runway"). *When the giant ball runs down the stairs, the door it is going through shows a label saying "Stairs". When the camera pans to the other side the label says "Stairwell" ("Are You My Mummy?"}. *When Candace first calls Linda at her cooking class, there are other students behind her. Later, when Candace and Vanessa call Linda and Charlene, the other students have disappeared ("I Scream, You Scream"). *The Sandwich Town bag appears on Phineas and Ferb's table a few frames before the scene transition fully wipes to black ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *Buford said he was only scared of giant squids, but in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Buford said he is scared of Little Suzy Johnson ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). *When Ferb falls off from Norm, he is wearing his helmet, but after he comes back, he is not wearing his helmet ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *In the F-Games song, Buford's skull on his shirt is missing at one point. The next time we see him, his skull is back on the shirt ("Got Game?"). Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You In the song Bouncing Around the World, Isabella is wearing Candace's red socks, and Candace is wearing Isabella's white socks. Category:Community